Never a Cure
by SpicyTacos
Summary: This was the worst way to spend my Christmas holidays, stuck in a stupid werewolf foundation unit in Romania. Of course, this was all for Healer Jones' big discovery on a new 'cure for lycanthropy'. Never has there been an actual cure... What makes this one any different? Two-shot.


This was the worst way to spend my Christmas holidays, stuck in a stupid werewolf foundation unit in Romania. Of course, this was all for Healer Jones' big discovery on a new 'cure for lycanthropy', which will probably end up another lost cause. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a painful procedure this time.

It seemed every time we had another holiday, my parents were eagerly insisting for us to go see another Healer and their research. I mean, come on! How can they still have this much hope for a cure after ten years of me being bitten? I definitely didn't.

There was no other thing my parents could do. The best anyone could for my problem was already done; though, they didn't know about it. But, still, there was no use getting our hopes up.

I sighed, and took a seat on the outstretched bed, while my parents sat in the two velvet red chairs across from me. This place seemed..._different _than the other places I've been too. The grey walls were slightly pealing, and the stench... oh the stench was just horrific! It seemed like a mixture of rotten eggs, sickness, and blood. Ick! My parents didn't seem to notice though, maybe it was because of my werewolf smell that I could only smell it, or maybe they were just being considerate and not saying a word about it.

Kicking my legs, I waited for the healer to arrive. I really wanted to get this over and continue with my vacation, but the healer was taking _so long. _Christmas holiday had started a few days ago, and James and Sirius were scheduled to come over in two days time, all the way until New Years Eve, the night of the full moon. Peter, unfortunately, was unable to come, as he had to visit his Muggle relatives. It was a shame, really.

After what seemed like eternity, Healer Jones finally arrived. He wore a plain white robe, with a pin attached to the side that said: 'Number One Werewolf Specialist!' He had bleach blonde hair, which went slightly in his eyes, and rectangular glasses, which reminded me slightly of James'. He wore a cocky expression on his face, and carried two bottles in his hands.

"So, you would be Remus, hm?" He questioned, not even bothering to address my parents. He put the two vitals on his desk on the side, and sat down in the grey spin chair. He spun around once and put his elbows on his knees, and looked me straight in the eye. I gave him a blank expression. This man was a stranger, and I couldn't not allow him to think I was weak, or anything like the wolf. In fact, it was best if I showed no emotion at all.

"Yes." I answered. His lips twitched for a moment, then formed back to a not cocky, but a really superficial smile. He twirled back around in his chair, grabbing a clipboard and a quill. He scribbled down a few things, then proceeded to look back at me.

"Alrighty then, now tell me, Remus, how long have you been a werewolf?"

"It will be eleven years in April." He nodded and wrote this down.

"Bitten anyone?"

"Oh, I would never dream of it!" I practically yelled at the man. If I ever bit someone, I don't think I could live myself.

"Okay. Hm, you've got a clean slate, and it seems you've been going through this transformation way too long!" He clapped his hands together. "I can happily say, I have exactly what you need, the cure for lycanthropy! I've been working on a cure for just about six years, and ba bing badda boom; I got the cure!"

I rolled my eyes. This man was absolutely _insane_. Finding a cure within six years? Yeah right. The highest werewolf specialist, Eric Roove, hadn't even managed to find a way to make the transformations less painful, yet alone a cure! This Healer was speaking rubbish, just like the rest of them. But, as usual, my parents seemed to have faith.

"Oh Remus! Isn't this wonderful!" Mum said, a huge hopeful grin on her face. "What does he have to do to get cured?"

"Well," Healer Jones said, standing from his chair. "He just needs to take his potion here," he went over to his desk, and grabbed the green looking vial. He turned back to us, and gave another corny smile. "This will surely force the wolf out of him!" He handed the vial to me. "Now, drink up!"

The smile, he was giving me, made me uncertain, but I definitely did not want to disappoint my parents. So, with a sigh, I gulped down the potion. I grimaced at the taste. It was absolutely horrible, and a burning sensation seemed to drip down my throat as the potion went down. I shivered again.

"How you feeling, Remus," Dad asked me, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really...different," I said. "And everything hurts..." It was true, but definitely an understatement. I felt as though someone had just stabbed needles through my entire body, then decided to kick me in the head for good measure. I could barely breath through my nose, and my ears felt as if they were on fire. Plus, everything seemed slightly muffled. Everything _hurt_ so badly...

It wasn't as bad as my transformations, but it certainly was close.

"It's just a side effect! Don't worry it will wear off completely by tomorrow! Don't you worry!"

What a lie that was.

The next day, to put it in simple terms, was absolute hell. I could feel nothing more than pain. The most simplistic movements made my body feel like it was on fire, like someone was stabbing me over and over with a knife and hitting me with a muggle baseball bat all at the same time. God, did I want this to end more than anything.

But, I would show no weakness to my parents. They had enough pressure on them as it was, and I would not allow myself to lie in bed, and make them take care of me, while they had so much on their plate.

I just couldn't do that to them.

So, I bared with it for the rest of the day, trying my hardest not to grimace with each movement. Needless to say, that was a very long day.

As promised, Sirius and James came the next day. I still didn't feel that well, but I would not complain. There was no way that after all they had done for me, that I was going to complain and lie around. I was going to suck it up, and let them have a good Christmas holiday.

Sirius was the first to arrive. He came around seven in the morning, a wide grin on his face, and a large trunk in his right hand. Nobody was home, except me, and I was still asleep. He took it upon himself to make that not so.

"Remmy-poo!" Sirius yelled, slamming my door open and coming right next to my bed. "It's wake up time!"

"Ugh," I mumbled, rolling over to my side and pulling the blanket over my head. Why did Sirius have to be such a morning person, and why was he here so _early_?

"Nope, no more of that!" He said, grabbing the blanket and pulling me off the bed. I gave a yelp of surprise as my body hit the floor. I know that Sirius was just being himself and didn't know that I was hurting _terribly, _but that wouldn't help the anger I felt. I sent him a fierce glare toward him, lifting myself off the floor. His expression changed immediately, going from happy-obnoxious Sirius to a concerned-sorry Sirius.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his weight shifting from foot to foot. He had always been awkward about apologizing for things. "I didn't mean..."

I waved off his apology. It wasn't his fault that I felt like shit, though he could be a little less obnoxious... But, I couldn't blame him; it just wasn't right.

"No, no, it's fine." I said, giving what I hoped to look like a smile. "It's just a bit early. You know I'm not a morning person."

"At Hogwarts you usually are," He reminded, giving me a skeptical look.

"It's because I have to be," I said, getting up and sitting on my bed. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Wanted to get out of that hell-hole I to call 'home'. Plus, mother dearest had no time to change her mind."

"Hm, sounds like a good reason." I suggested, trying to avoid the subject of Sirius' mum. "How about we go make some breakfast?"

"Good idea! I'm starving!"

We made some breakfast, and continued throughout the day just hanging out. Though, I did still feel like shit, Sirius being there made me forget about it, making me feel calm and relieved. We played wizards chess- me winning and Sirius complaining loudly-, went to the Muggle shops close by, and even just talked a bit. Before we knew it, it was six and James had arrived. My parents were still at work, so the house was all to ourselves.

James had brought a ton of stuff, more than usual. With a large grin on his face, he dropped his trunk and gave a mocking sigh of relief.

"Ah, peace and quiet, just how I like it." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's how our time would be if you weren't here." James seemed to grin even wider, giving Sirius a knock on the head.

"Ah, but I bet Moons would disagree," He said, coming over and leaning his arm on my shoulder. I sent him a glare. He thought, just because he was now a head taller then me that it gave him right to use me as an armrest. I pushed his arm off of me. James gave me a puzzled look for a moment, then it changed to what looked to be the same look Sirius gave me earlier in my bedroom.

"Sorry," He said, frowning slightly. He and Sirius shared a glance, and Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever," I said, walking away from the pair and into the kitchen. I sighed, flopping down in a chair. I really needed to stop being aggravated with everything... They weren't doing anything hurtful; it's just my stupid pain and somewhat my new found temper getting in the way...

Damn, why did everything have to hurt so much? I've never hurt like this for a long period of time _ever_. I sat there just dazed in my own thoughts, not even realizing James and Sirius were now sitting in both chairs next to me_._

"Is there something bothering you, Moony?" James asked, making me jump out of my thoughts.

"No..." I said, refusing to look them in the eye. I didn't want my problems to be a burden on them. "Why would you think that?" Well, that was a stupid question.

"I don't know," Sirius remarked sarcastically. "Maybe because you're acting like something crawled up your ass and died."

"Sirius," James said in a warning tone. "Remember what I said." Sirius sighed and ruffled my hair.

"If you don't want to say, then don't say. But, keep in mind we probably could help." No, they couldn't. Not with this...

"I'm fine, just a bit grouchy...you know how I get," I said carefully.

"Yeah, your 'time of the month' is coming just around the corner!" James smiled, giving me a light playful shove. I chuckled, giving a small smile. Sirius and James seemed to share another puzzled look at my change in moods. Gods, they must think I'm a bloody girl...

"Come on," Sirius said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen. "Let's cook some dinner the muggle way before your parents get home."

Our cooking, to put it nicely, looked like shit on a plate. Sirius and James had been determined to make some sort of meatloaf recipe they had found in Mum's cook book, and, well, it definitely didn't turn out well. I tried to tell them the _correct_ way to make it, but they were both too stubborn to listen.

Mum arrived around six. Her hair was tied up in a somewhat messy bun, and her face expressed that she had certainly done a full day of work. She smiled when she saw the food we had made and ate it without a complaint, even complementing the food twice. I know she was just acting polite and happy for the sake of me and my friends, because the food did taste like shit.

I wouldn't get to see Dad that night. He apparently had to take a longer shift tonight in order to pay off the bills from Healer Jones. Though, Healer Jones 'cure' was not exactly doing any good for me...

I sighed, picking up the empty plates on the table and heading over to the sink. Washing each plate carefully, I became lost in my thoughts. It wasn't a very good idea to do that; I decided after a few moments. My mind just made me feel sadness and hurt and pain and regret and a bunch of other emotions that I did not have the ability to control. I should really start tying to be optimistic.

After a few moments, I realized James and Sirius had went into the other room. They were whispering to themselves so low that I could barely make out what they were saying. And that was saying something. They both sounded urgent about something... I desperately hoped it wasn't about me. I turned off the water, trying to hear their conversation clearer.

But, James and Sirius must have been listening to my work, because they immediately went silent. Sirius turned to me, giving me a I knew what to be a forced smile, motioning me to come toward them.

"Oi, Remmy! We were just about to play a game of Exploding Snap! Wanna join?"

I smiled, just hearing the voice of one of my closest friends, acting so cheerful and normal around me, was one of the most soothing things in the world, even though they would never understand it. I nodded, and the Exploding Snap tournament began.

Sirius being Sirius managed to win every single round, and James complained loudly on he _must _have been cheating in someway. The two bickered, no argument really having any evidence or logic in it, but hilarious none-the-less.

I managed to get them off their 'argument' after offering to show them some of my mum's muggle things. Sirius practically bounced in his chair, as I showed them some of my favorite albums such as some AC/DC, the Beatles, Elvis, and some Jazz from earlier generations that my mum seemed to just adore.

James wasn't quite as impressed as Sirius, but clearly having a great time attempting to sing the lyrics and dancing along with Sirius and myself. They clearly didn't know the lyrics that well, but that definitely didn't ruin the great time we were having.

It wasn't long until Mum came declaring to us it was time for bed. Sirius wined like a three year old that it was only eleven in the evening, while James got on his knees and begged for 'the great and powerful queen not to punish them in such a horrible manner'. Mum gave a amused smirk, giving a slight eye roll at the repetitiveness of 'your highness'.

"Sure, stay up as long as you boys want, but when Remus over here and my husband eat all of the chocolate chip cookies I'm cooking before work tomorrow, then it will be your loss."

James and Sirius shared a mocking horrified glance before dashing straight to my room. Mum and I shared an amused look, shaking our heads with a smile.

"You coming, Rem, or will we have to eat all of cookies tomorrow ourselves!" James yelled, laughing along with Sirius as I heard something -or someone- _thump! _to the ground. I chuckled, gave my mum a quick hug goodnight, and trailed after the two of the best people I've ever come to know.

The next few days flew by like the speed of light. James, Sirius, and myself managed to get into mischief, one thing I showed them was how to play a classic _ding dong ditch, _which caused hours of running up to muggles' houses and running away; played a few games, even my dad was able to participate in one game of two-againist-two-Quidditch; and just sat around, laughing and joking and just talking about nothing.

Needless to say, it was these little things that made me feel so grateful to be alive. Though the dull thumping in my skull was still there, and the pain wasn't exactly making me comfortable, I managed to push it aside to have the best time we could as best friends.

New Years Eve came too soon for my liking. But, something felt off... I couldn't describe it in words, just a gut feeling was telling me _something is wrong_.

It wasn't until twelve-thirty until I woke up that day. James and Sirius didn't bother me to wake up like usual -they were such understanding people, something to this day I don't understand-, and my body ached more than usual.

I stretched wearily, giving myself a few moments to adjust to the pain and being awake. James and Sirius were apparently still in the room, whispering and writing a letter probably to Peter about their time over here. James gave a loud snort, as I got out of my bed with a loud _creek! _of the floorboards.

Both sets of eyes were directly on me, identical grins on their faces.

"Did that prat wake you up?" Sirius accused mockingly, giving James a poke in the head. In defense, James rose his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Hey, I don't like that rude tone you're giving to me," He said, giving a glare with a smile.

"Git."

"Bitch."

"Hey, watch you're filthy mouth! Rem, do you guys have any soap because he surely needs a mouth wash!" I gave a snort.

"If anybody would need a mouth wash, it's you for your dog breath." I said with a slight smirk.

"Now what is this pick on Sirius day? That was just uncalled for." He gave a fake pout, in which James began to pat his back dramatically.

"There there wounded puppy! None of us mean you and your smelly dog breath any harm! It was all a," James paused, sniffling as though he was about to cry. "Joke, Paddy, a joke! A wrongest thing we have ever done in our entire lives! It-!"

"Oh, shut it, drama queen."

"Hey, boys," my dad knocked, announcing his arrival. "Is Remus- oh, good Remus I was starting to worry! How are you feeling, erm," he glanced at the two boys in the room, as he just remembered they were present. "About today's plans? Are you a-okay about them?" I held back the urge to roll my eyes at his 'recovery', but nodded none-the-less.

"Good," He replied, giving me a slight sympathetic smile. "Oh, anyway, Mrs. Gracie has lunch prepared so you boys better get down there before it gets cold!" We nodded, and Sirius and James, instead of racing to the kitchen as usual, stayed back with me.

Mum had prepared a lovely lunch of pot pie and rich chocolate cake for dessert. If it were any day _but_ today, I'd immediately jump for the cake. Today, my stomach just protested against it.

I did manage to eat most of my pot pie, even if my stomach protested against it, but it seemed as minutes slowly passed by that was a bad decision on my part.

"Oh, and James and Sirius, dears, I have a surprise for you both." Mum declared once everyone was basically done with their food.

"You didn't have-," James started, but was quickly silenced by my mum.

"Nonsense, I called up both of your parents and got permission for you both to stay another two nights until school gets back in on the second!" My eyes widened in horror. Not only did Mum have so much faith that Healer Jones' solution was going to work, but she was allowing his best friends stay another night _on the full moon, _while she thought they were totally unaware of my problem. Plus, _I wasn't even sure I wasn't going to transform._

James and Sirius' mouths opened wide, while they gave me a look of demanding information and confusion. I looked at my feet, avoiding there gaze, and gave a shrug.

"I even got the rest of your things here from the Potters!" Mum exclaimed, her happiness so pure it was something I haven't seen in her face in a long time. Not since I told her I made friends...

A wave of guilt filled over me, and I quickly excused myself to use the restroom, James and Sirius mumbling something about sorting their things. I wasn't fast enough to beat them in this state, so before I managed to reach the bathroom, the two simply went to each side of mine, leading me into my bedroom. I gave a shaky sigh as James shut the door, and set a silencing spell.

"What the hell, Remus?" Sirius started, gazing at me with his grey eyes, while beginning to pace. I slowly sat on my bed, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell us you told them!"

"I didn't..."

"Did you tell them we were animagi too? Some info would be nice! Really, if you were going to tell, just tell us not let us figure out over dinner! We don't have a problem helping you during the moon, hell, we're happy to help you during that time, but you could have at least mentioned it!"

"Sirius, I didn-,"

"Come on, Remus, I thought we got over this secretive thing! We. Don't. Care. if you trust your parents enough, or you needed or wanted our help to not keep you as hurt, we don't care! You could have just-!"

"Sirius, I didn't tell them, and they don't know."

"Then, why in their fucking right mind are they allowing us to stay over the full moon? You're parent's aren't insane enough too... wait.. _oh." _

"They took you to another healer for a cure, didn't they?" James stated with a sigh.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because it's embarrassing, okay? Going place after place, failure after failure, and nothing ever really happening over it."

Sirius gave me one hard look, as if he could read my mind and shook his head.

"That's not all too it, you're parents didn't have such blind faith in these other 'healers'. What's going on, Remus! Tell us!"

I flinched slightly at his harsh tone, and James gave him a disapproving look.

"Remus, we're not mad or upset, we just want to help you... Can you tell us what's wrong?" James asked, his eyes filled with determination over this situation.

"I, shit," I replied, my stomach starting to reject the pot pie from lunch. I quickly grabbed the little trash can I keep next to my bed, disposing every last piece into the can.

"Moony, are you okay?"

I couldn't reply as my body began to shake, every limb starting to feel on fire. My head starting pounding. Then, out of nowhere, a full blown wave of pain hit me.

I screamed, falling off of my bed directly to the floor and closing my eyes tightly. Why does everything hurt _so badly_? I know it was the day of full moon, but I've never felt like this before in my life. Needles stabbing into abdomen and spine over and over and over... My eyes felt as though a tiger was scratching at them again and again and again...

It stopped as fast as it started, which was rather odd considering my transformations all came at one time, not in segments, and it still was still the afternoon. I decided, though it was over I think, I rather just lay on the floor then get up again... It'd hurt too much.

"Remus, Remus what's going o-on?" Sirius questioned, somehow next to me on the floor along with James, worry laced into his voice.

"Don'...kno'...help..." I managed to get out incoherently, closing my eyes tightly shut.

"What can-?"

Another stream of pain went throughout my body, and I screamed again, barely managing to register Sirius and James' words.

"...Transforming..."

"...CHANGE..."

"...HIS PARENTS..."

"... NOT NORMAL..."

A strange buzzing sound blocked my ability to hear, and I no longer hear my friends. Was I going to...die? The way the pain felt I was sure of this. Maybe it would be for the better... I attempted to bite back another scream, which I only managed for a brief second, as another wave of pain I couldn't explain took over me...

Then, before I knew it, all I could see was black, as my body tried to fight against whatever Healer Jones did to me.

**I don't know why, but I like the way I wrote this more than I usually do ._. Anyway, you may recognize the plot from a old story I had on my account, but with some very drastic differences.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed part one of this two-shot! The other part should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday.  
**

**Love you all!**


End file.
